


Dancing

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, mcpriceley, there is no angst to be found, this is entirely fluff, which is strange for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Kevin McKinley is now, well, Kevin McKinley and not Kevin Price and Connor couldn’t be happier.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4/365  
> Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes? 
> 
> ***
> 
> WOw this is the first time i've ever written pure fluff. Have fun!! Comments and kudos make me happy.

He’s flying. Feet placed perfectly and arms at the proper angle. He glides around the ballroom with ease, a smile permanently etched on his face and for good reason – Kevin McKinley is now, well, Kevin McKinley and not Kevin Price and Connor couldn’t be happier.

It’s their first dance as a married couple. It’s certainly not their first dance together, but Connor can still feel butterflies that are now verging on warming butterflies which will soon be replaced by a sense of home.  The two had been dancing together for an age, ever since Uganda really when Kevin (back then Kevin _Price)_ had asked for tap lessons. Connor had willingly agreed. Not only would he get to dance twice as much as he usually would, he would also get to spend hours with a hot guy.

Kevin had been useless. His lanky limbs didn’t move properly, they got tangled with each other and would topple him to the ground. One notable time was when Connor had fallen with him resulting in a chase kiss that surprised Connor greatly. That’s where it all began.

They took ballroom classes in preparation for their marriage. Again, Kevin was useless whereas Connor could complete every step with ease which meant that Connor was told that if he didn’t lead the dance then the two would end up tangled on the floor (which Connor wasn’t opposed to but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of a good one hundred people), as quoted by their dance teacher.

“Spin me, it’ll be really cute,” Connor is dragged from his memorial stupor by the whispers of Kevin.

Connor complies and kisses his husband on the head after. He hears a squeal that sounds like Arnold and blushes. He’s the happiest he’s ever been. All the repression had been worth it if it meant that he would get to spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams (literally; Kevin had appeared in his Hell Dreams for a week when he had first arrived in Uganda).

(Years later the McKinleys’ will recite the way they met to their children who have heard this story a thousand or so times. Despite this, their children will thank one father’s affinity for dance and the other’s useless limbs.)


End file.
